Embodiments of the present invention relate to data analytics and, more specifically, to real-time data analytics for streaming data.
Machine-to-machine control occurs when two or more devices communicate with one another and one device controls or instructs another. This is becoming more important as embedded machine intelligence continues to evolve, and for machine-to-machine control to become more effective, continued advancement in machine intelligence is needed. This advancement requires new techniques in machine and data assessment, analytics, and action to interoperably and seamlessly control system functions.